


[Untitled Spanking]

by Atrae



Series: [Untitled Explicits] [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kid Heist, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrae/pseuds/Atrae
Summary: “I’m not done with you yet.” Shinichi turned Kaito again, so that Kaito faced the desk in front of him and Shinichi was behind him. He pulled Kaito’s hands together in front of Kaito and handcuffed them. “Put both hands palms down on the desk.”Kaito put his hands on the desk right in front of him.“Further. Far enough that your forearms are flat against the desk.”Kaito blushed. As he put his hands and forearms flat against the desk he had to bend down from the waist 90 degrees and stick his butt out.





	[Untitled Spanking]

“He’s in the air vents on floor 30! Pair 42, follow him! Pair 33 and 57 block the air vents in the bathrooms on floor 29.” Kaito heard Shinichi continue to yell directions through the radio system. “Wear your gas masks and make sure to stand a good distance away from the vent!” Kaito had only turned Shinichi’s hair rainbow- payback for making Kaito’s back hurt so bad just before a heist- so why was Shinichi putting so much effort into finding him tonight?

Shinichi was blocking all of Kaito’s exits except one, and Kaito knew who was at the end of that one. Kaito would take his chances with some dumb cops instead. He winced from the pain in his left arm and crawled to the vent on the opposite side, which happened to be a male bathroom. A cop was yawning as he took a piss. His look of shock dissipated as Kaito put him to sleep and pulled the guy’s fly up for him. Kaito changed into a cop costume and walked out of the bathroom.

Kaito turned right to go down the hall to the stairs and froze when he met Shinichi Kudo’s deathly stare. As Kaito was realizing his mistake, Shinichi seized Kaito by the collar and right arm and pulled Kaito in a half-circle from the bathroom to an open door and pushed him into a small office with a single desk. All the shutters were turned and the only light in the room shone through the door frame. The door shut behind Kaito and Shinichi with a loud thud and shrouded them in darkness.

Shinichi gripped Kaito’s arms from behind and pulled them up into a lock. Kaito squeaked in pain and squirmed, genuinely scared a little. Shinichi shushed Kaito in a soothing manner until Kaito held still, though every muscle was still pulled taught. 

“Try to escape,” Shinichi growled into his ear. “And I will punish you twice as hard.” 

Kaito held perfectly still as Shinichi backed off and gave Kaito a little space. Shinichi turned Kaito so Shinichi face Kaito’s left side. He took hold of Kaito’s upper left arm and squeezed.

“Ow, ow, ow! Shinichi!”

“I appreciate the wrapped up little pile of thugs in the main hall being arrested right now, but I don’t appreciate that you just had to taunt them and get shot.”  
Shinichi let go of the arm and pulled the KID jacket off. Sloppy, red bandages wrapped around Kaito’s arm. “You’re a fool.”

“Says the one in love with this fool- ow!” Shinichi pulled the red bandages off roughly. A bullet had grazed Kaito’s shoulder deeply. Shinichi pulled out a roll of medical gauze from within Kaito’s coat. Kaito relaxed.

“Shi-ni-chi,” Kaito dragged out each syllable. “I can do that myself. You don’t need to mother me.” 

“If you actually knew how to take care of yourself I wouldn’t need to do this.” Shinichi began to wrap the gauze around the angry, bleeding wound.

“Sounds a little hypocritical coming from you.” Kaito poked Shinichi’s hair. It was already back to normal which was a little disappointing.

“I don’t get shot by provoking people unnecessarily.” Shinichi pulled the gauze taught and tied it off. Kaito stiffened back up in pain.

Shinichi put the gauze back in Kaito’s coat, which Kaito shrugged back on with his good arm. Kaito began to turn around but Shinichi stopped him.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Shinichi turned Kaito again, so that Kaito faced the desk in front of him and Shinichi was behind him. He pulled Kaito’s hands together in front of Kaito and handcuffed them. “Put both hands palms down on the desk.”

Kaito put his hands on the desk right in front of him.

“Further. Far enough that your forearms are flat against the desk.”  
Kaito blushed. As he put his hands and forearms flat against the desk he had to bend down from the waist 90 degrees and stick his butt out.

“Ten should be sufficient. Count them out loud.”

Kaito’s entire body tensed as pain suddenly crackled through his body. The smack of Shinichi’s hand on his left butt cheek resounded in the small office. Kaito’s bottom felt hot and it hurt.

“Every time you don’t count I will start from the beginning.”

“One.” Kaito spoke in a normal tone. He wasn’t going to let a little pain get to him.

Kaito gritted his teeth as Shinichi hit the right butt cheek and then the left cheek again in quick succession. This desk was really starting to dig into his thighs.

“Two. Three!” Kaito tried not to raise his voice. His left cheek felt like it was on fire. Kaito relaxed just a little as Shinichi massaged the area through his pants. Shinichi undid Kaito’s belt and pulled the back of Kaito’s pants down. 

“Four!” Fuck, Kaito thought, that one stung. He whined internally knowing that the rest would be directly on his skin as well.

“Five!” Kaito’s voice cracked. Shinichi traced randomly over the soft, red skin and down between the cheeks. Shinichi’s hands were so cold compared to the fiery heat spreading across Kaito’s skin. 

Kaito took a second to breath. “Six.”

“Seven!” Kaito gasped out. His right and left cheeks were so sore and burning so bad.

“Eight,” Kaito whimpered. “No more..” Shinichi caressed and softly rubbed the big red spots. 

Smack! “Nine,” Kaito murmured. He grit his teeth as a tear or two left his eyelids.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Nine!” Kaito spoke at once. “We’re at nine. Please…” Kaito didn’t want to go through the whole ten again.

“Ten!” Kaito yelled. His eyes were teary. Finally, he thought, it was over.

Shinichi tugged at Kaito’s good shoulder. Kaito stood straight and turned to face Shinichi. Shinichi’s expression was soft and sympathetic. They pulled each other into a sloppy and long kiss. Kaito mewled as Shinichi massaged and kneaded at the tender skin lightly.

“I should go,” Shinichi said sheepishly.

“After you did all this to me, detective?” Kaito pulled one of Shinichi’s hands around to his erect front.

Shinichi smirked and pecked Kaito on the lips. “See you at home?”

“After you deal with all the criminals and the paperwork and come back the next morning? I think not.”

“I just need to fill the cops in on what happened. Neither of us want those thugs you caught to go free just like that.”

Kaito sighed. Shinichi was right yet again.

“I swear I’ll be home in at most two hours.”

If there’s not a case along the way, Kaito thought. “Fine,” Kaito said, and pulled Shinichi’s hands away from his butt and pulled up his pants.

Kaito walked, ‘ow’ flashing in his mind with every step, and opened the door. “See you at home then, Shinichi.”

Shinichi followed him out and watched as Kaito disappeared down the hall. Shinichi went to open the door to the stairs and found his wrists handcuffed. Kaito giggled internally as he heard Shinichi curse through a planted mic.

Kaito was outside disguised as a normal pedestrian, very difficult to walk normally now mind you, with the jewel when he burst out laughing. Shinichi was furiously swearing now. Kaito may or may not have dyed Shinichi’s hair rainbow again, this time a little more permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> The positive comments on the last fic fills me with determination. Aka, I'm considering requests. Any kinks people want to see?


End file.
